


Don't Despair

by Mistical52



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Suitless Vader, it's canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: Padme had never met Skywalker except for when he was nine. Nine.‘I haven’t been here since I was nine’He said that he had a brother, the slave boy was an only child. Maybe it was to throw people off. Or maybe he meant Ob-wan? “Anakin, you said that you were nine the last time you were here. What was it like?” Inquired Padme hoping to find out through subtle methods. If he really was a Jedi then she couldn’t give it away.“It was a mess. I came here not long after the battle. There were buildings destroyed and the city wasn’t nearly a beautiful. I was dropping off some medical and humanitarian supplies with my brother.”





	1. Wandering Scruffian

 

Padme walked through Theed in a simple ocean blue dress, he hair done up in a modest bun instead of an elaborate style, for once. She wore no face paint and effortlessly blended into the crowd of Naboo’s citizens. Strolling down the busy paved market street the Senator adjusted her grip on the boxes she held. Two of the soft green packages held pastries in while the top box contained a cake.  
The whole of Naboo was in a cheerful mood, this day fourteen years ago they and a couple of Jedi Knights stopped the vicious Viceroy’s attack on their planet.  
Padme was going to meet her handmaidens and celebrate the day with a picnic lunch.  
Children ran joyfully past laughing all the way. A tall man who had just joined the crowd swiftly dodged the kids. He moved so close to Padme that she stepped to the side, unnecessarily it seemed, to avoid a potential collision. However she lost her balance of the stack of baked goods and they started to topple to the ground. The man’s hand snapped out and caught the falling packages, straightening them up in her grasp.  
“I am so sorry. Are you alright?” He asked despite doing nothing wrong. His dirty blonde hair curling out around his neck.  
“I, thank you I’m fine. You didn’t actually _do_ anything.” Padme stated with an easy yet almost disbelieving smile.  
The tall man cringed closing his vibrant blue eyes for a moment, “But you were trying to dodge me right?”  
Padme’s smile quirked up a bit, “Yes, though I don’t think you would have hit me anyway.” She pointed out.  
He raised one hand and scratched the back of his scalp, the other hand still steadying the boxes. “Uh, yeah. I wasn’t trying to run into you. I wasn’t trying to startle you ether!”  
The Senator raised an eyebrow still smiling at the man, “Of course you weren’t” Padme replied with a cheeky tone in her voice.  
“I, uh.” The man tried before turning his face to the side giving her a clear view of the scar that ran through his right eye. Looking away and clenching his jaw the man’s cheeks started to burn, pink quickly tinting them. “I, please let me make it up to you.” He said when he final turned back to look at her, “I can carry your boxes.” His hands were both outstretched offering to carry the weight, which really wasn’t that heavy.  
“Oh, no it’s really not necessary-” Amidala began.  
“Please I insist.” Said the man with pleading puppy dog eyes. He really did have a cute face, and he seemed genuine, though Padme could see a blaster and a vibro-blade on his belt.  
Padme gave in, “If you really want you can take a couple.”  
A smile instantly lit up the young man’s face and he grabbed the top two green boxes.  
“I’m Anakin by the way.”  
“Padme. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She spoke over her shoulder as she started moving towards the designated picnic place. “Are you sure that you don’t need to be anywhere?”  
“It’s my day off. I’m just wandering around the city. I haven’t been here since I was nine, and even then it was only a quick stop.” Anakin admitted. “By the way what’s in these boxes? They smell really good.”  
Padme gave a chuckle, “Fresh pasties and cake. They’re from the best bakery in the city. If you have time I recommend going there. It’s called Dasey’s. They have a great selection with a fair price.”  
“I will definitely go there if I have time.” The tall man promised with a nod. “What is a beautiful woman like you doing walking around with such wonderful delicacies?”  
Padme gave a smooth smile at his compliment. “My friends and I have having a lunch to celebrate our planet’s victory in the Trade Federation battle. And I was assigned the deserts.” Padme explained briefly lifting up the box that she held.  
“Ah, that explains everything.” Anakin said glancing at her with a grin.  
“Doesn’t it just.” Padme responded grinning back, “So Anakin, what brings you to Theed?”  
“Oh you know business.” He replied vaguely and casually.  
“What kind of business?” Padme Amidala pressed.  
“I’m a trader, and a mechanic, so I initially came to drop off supplies. Mostly non-perishables like machine parts and fabric.”  
Anakin seemed honest enough and he wasn’t as vague ether.  
He did looked like a trader in a black hide jacket with brown sleeves and an earthy maroon under shirt. Being a trader explained the weapons, depending on where he traded. “Where do you usually trade?” Inquired Padme.  
“Uh well,” he started obviously mulling it over, “anywhere. If I can sell it then there for a decent price than I sell it. Same for buying the goods.”  
“And you’re a fair trader?”  
“I don’t rip people off I that’s what you mean.” Anakin answered giving her a straight look with an edge of annoyance and disbelief.  
“Sorry, but I had to ask. I care a lot for this planet and its people I don’t want bad traders to put their foot in our door.” Padme sounded a bit apologetic but was firm in her statement.  
Anakin sighed, it sounded more ragged than a usual human’s sigh Padme noted. “I see your reasoning.” The man looked back at her again as the started down an incline. “What do you usually do? I’m assuming from the questions and your celebration that you are a local?” He was swift at switching topics.  
“My family have been on Naboo for many generations. In fact my heritage encourage me to pick my career Naboo’s government.” Amidala informed factually.  
“That sounds nice. Is it a family legacy of sorts?” Anakin questioned shifting the boxes slightly.  
“To a degree, though we all tend to picked different positions.” Padme said with a smile.  
“What is your job?” Anakin asked sounding genuinely curious.  
“I work in the senatorial section, pushing papers around, helping to flesh out legislations and taxes. All the stuff that is typically deemed boring.” Senator Amidala answered, somewhat honestly with a hint of humour.  
A smile lit up the young man’s eyes and tipped up his lips, “And do you enjoy your job?”  
“Of course. If I didn’t I would have changed careers years ago.”  
Anakin gave a chuckle and seemed minutely winded because of it. “Sometimes I think that I should just switch to being a mechanic. But every time I do I remember that I won’t be flying as much and that is something I don’t want to give up.”  
“Eager flyer? Well you could always try something like becoming a palace mechanic. I hear they get to test out the working order of the ships frequently.” Padme suggested.  
“Would Naboo hire a wandering scruffian?” Jested Anakin giving her a sceptical glance.  
Padme shrugged, “If your credentials are good enough and you can prove that you’re trustworthy.”  
Anakin sucked in a theatrical breath, “Oho that might be a bit hard. I mean do I look like someone trustworthy to you?” His raised eyebrow and teasing voice said it all, but Padme indulged him.  
“I don’t know, I did let you carry by boxes of food.” Started Padme side glancing the man, “Should I be taking those back?”  
Anakin hummed, seemingly contemplating his answer, “I think you’re safe from my debatable Outer Rim ways.” He teased.  
“What makes me so special?”  
“Nothing.” Anakin bantered with a smile, “My mother just taught me manners.”  
Padme raised her eyebrows glancing at the taller man, “Well you have a very respectable mother.”  
“She’s marvellous.” His look was far away but his face was bright.  
“What about your father?” Amidala questioned.  
Anakin shrugged, “Never had one.” It clearly didn’t bother him.  
“I’m admiring your mother more and more by the second.” Padme responded honestly.  
Anakin beamed, “She’s the best there is. I should probably visit her again after my stop here.”  
A sweet smile pulled on Padme’s lips. “I’m sounds like she would like that.” Padme obviously didn’t know this man much, or his mother but he seemed really fond of her and she sounded like a decent woman. “What’s she doing at the moment?”  
“She’s working on a moisture farm with her husband in the Outer Rim.” Anakin filled, “She married a good guy. Far better than a lot of people I’ve seen.” There was honesty in the young man’s eyes betraying the fact that he had seen a harsher life.   
“I would hope so. She sounds like she deserved it.” Padme replied honestly.  
“She definitely did.” For a split second Senator though she saw something darker in the man’s eyes.  
“What do your parents do?” Anakin asked the light back in his eyes.  
“They’re both retired. They do a bit of traveling and my mother hosts the occasional charities but nothing solid. They both claimed that they were too old for all this Empire stuff.”  
Anakin gave a light laugh, “I’ve heard that story before. My step-father’s grateful that he’s in the Outer Rim and doesn’t really have to deal with it.”  
Padme chuckled along to that, “Well it’s good to know that something are the same even solar systems apart.”  
Anakin hummed with a nod. “Where are we going?”  
“You don’t have anywhere to be do you?” Padme asked worried that she’d taken up too much of his time, despite asking the same question earlier. She was starting to enjoy his company.  
“Oh, no. I just don’t know the city that well. And I’m curious.”  
Padme looked a little relived, though only someone who knew her would be able to tell. “We’re going to the city’s main park.”  
“A park.” He whispered his eyes holding a childish wistfulness. “My – My brother used to take me to parks, if any were close enough on the planets we visited. He was always said that it was to teach me tranquillity, but I just enjoyed the view and the fresh air.”  
“You should bring your brother to Naboo some time, we have some fantastic parks.”  
“I, I can’t.” Anakin started sorrow drenching him, “He, died.”  
“Oh, I, I’m so sorry.” Padme apologised quickly trying to rectify the situation.  
“No, it’s alright.” He said turning to give her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “It’s been a couple of years since he passed and you didn’t know.”  
“That doesn’t change the fact that I’m sorry.” Padme continued softly.  
Anakin looked at her with genuine bitter sweet delight “Thank you. It means a lot.”  
Slowly moments of silent passed. The first half was comforting, while the second half started to drag on.  
Padme spotted green as they rounded a corner, “Look there’s the park.”  
Anakin’s face shined in delight as he skipped forward a couple of steps. “It’s amazing!” He breathed. “Forgive me but I’m from a desert planet.” He informed over his shoulder, slowing for a second to allow her to catch up.  
For a moment Padme was reminded of a couple of Jedi and the young slave boy who she briefly met. She’d never seen the boy again but Obi-wan sent her the occasional message updating her on his life and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi would frequently mention the boy’s awe at the galaxy and later he would try and gather advice on how to handle a teenager. Padme will admit that she wasn’t much help on the matter but did suggest that the Jedi Master talk to other Jedi about the situation.  
Senator Amidala hadn’t heard from Master Kenobi for almost three years. She assumed that he had gotten wiped out around the time of the other Jedi. She’d heard tales about Skywalker and Kenobi, the Hero With No Fear and the Negotiator. Though Padme had never met Skywalker except for when he was nine. Nine.  
_‘I haven’t been here since I was nine’_  
He said that he had a brother, the slave boy was an only child. Maybe it was to throw people off. Or maybe he meant Ob-wan? “Anakin, you said that you were nine the last time you were here. What was it like?” Inquired Padme hoping to find out through subtle methods. If he really was a Jedi then she couldn’t give it away.  
“It was a mess. I came here not long after the battle. There were buildings destroyed and the city wasn’t nearly a beautiful. I was dropping off some medical and humanitarian supplies with my brother.”  
“You sound a little too young to be delivering supplies at that age.”  
Anakin shrugged, “My brother was a fair bit older than me and I didn’t really do much, I was supposed to sit there and learn. Though I’d like to think that I was also good company.” He said flashing her a dashing smile.  
Padme only mildly reassured, her face said as much. When Anakin looked at her again she saw this.  
“What can I say, in the Outer Rim you start young and pick it up fast. That’s the best thing you can do for your survival.”  
Padme wasn’t convinced that this Anakin and the boy Anakin were different people. “I feel fortunate that I never had do abide by rules like those.” Padme said with a smile, half lying. She had been one of the young Queens after all.  
Anakin gave a nod his face stern, “You should be.”  
They finally stepped into the park and Anakin’s bitter face evaporated.  
If he was a Jedi he wasn’t doing a very good job at hiding from the Empire. Then again the best place to hide is in plain sight. If Padme hadn’t met him before or known all of the information Obi-wan gave her over the years then she wouldn’t have taken a guessed.  
It was said that the Hero With No Fear died shortly after a fight with a Sith that had killed the Negotiator. It was never explicitly stated _when_ either of them were killed with the exception of stating that it was before the Jedi betrayed the Republic.  
Padme never quite believed the tales but had to consider it a high possibility, especially since Master Kenobi had ceased all contact for almost three entire years.  
It seemed fortunate that a lot of the records of the Jedi were destroyed in the _purge_ so much so that virtually no information remained of them and their appearances. Especially those considered deceased. There were few holos of the Republic’s heroes to begin with, since they were usually out on the front lines or in the Jedi temple.  
Despite his size and charming looks Anakin blended into the crowd quite well, looking very much like an average trader.  
Padme would have to talk to him at a later date, in a more private area. And only once her suspicions were confirmed.

The park was far from quiet with its pleasant hum of nature and a number of beings wandering enjoying the park.  
Padme led Anakin to the centre of the park. The man was looking up at the large trees so much that he stumbled over a root. Was she seriously considering this nerf herder to be a Jedi?  
Fortunatly it seemed that he did have enough grace to correct himself and didn’t jostle the boxes too much.    
“Sorry.” He muttered as Padme rolled her eyes.  
Amidala spotted her friends all of them there lying or sitting on the rugs laid out on the lush carpet of grass.  
“Padme!” Sabe called over enthusiastically and running over to greet her friend. They had both seen each other yesterday, despite this Sabe was still as enthusiastic as ever. The Senator’s other six friends opted to stay seated on the rugs and called out there hellos as Padme got crushed into a hug by Sabe.  
Anakin stood back quietly waiting for Padme to tell him where to put the boxes. Sabe quickly spotted him and gave Padme a too joyful look.  
“Padme, you didn’t tell us you were bringing a friend.” Padme’s best friend started smirking the whole time.  
“I, uh.” Anakin seemed to try but noticed the full attention of all eight girls present. Clearing his throat he tried again, “I was helping her with the food.”  
“Why would Padme need help with that?” One of the women asked sceptically. It was Eirtae, the only other handmaiden in the group to serve Padme during her term as Queen alongside Sabe.  
“I ran into her.” Anakin replied sheepishly and seemed to shrink away a little.  
“You didn’t run into me. I _thought_ you were going to.” Padme responded, filling in the correct details.  
“Though you still almost dropped you food because of me.” Anakin was quick to point out.    
The handmaidens stayed quiet, seeming quite content to let the conversation play out.  
“And you’ve more than made up for it by helping me carry the food.” Replied Padme.  
“Where do you want me to put them by the way?” Anakin asked lightly.  
“Just on one of the rugs, thank you.” Padme finished quietly realising that she was arguing with someone who’d been nothing but helpful and polite.  
Anakin put the boxes down and turned to leave, opening his mouth to say his goodbyes.  
“It’s lunch time now. Are you doing anything?” Sabe interjected.  
“No, I’m just seeing the sites. Do you wonderful women have any good suggestions?” He asked with a politely charming smile.  
“Well-” Padme began but Sabe cut her off.  
“You could have lunch with us.”  
“Sabe!”  
Anakin tilted his head at the suggestion.  
“What? We’re all thinking it and we have plenty of food.” Sabe answered.  
“I won’t lie, the though did cross my mind.” Dorme admitted.  
Padme stared slack jawed at her friends who mostly seemed to be agreeing with Dorme.  
“You’re the first guy Padme has spoken to outside of work for more than five minutes in _months_.” Sabe informed looking directly at the man of the moment.  
“We didn’t-” Anakin started to protest his face turning pinkish before he calculated the time.  
Sabe took his silence as a confirmation, “Welcome, have something to eat. As long as you don’t break out friend’s heart we won’t bite.” Padme’s best friend said sweetly with a matching smile accompanying it.  
Anakin’s eyebrows raised at the last part but he still sat down, tenderly grabbing some food but otherwise looking content.


	2. Bleeding into Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan vs. a Sith.  
> This is by no means a happy chapter. You have been warned.

Heat rolled under Kenobi’s robes. Mustafar was not his choice of planet to go to, however Anakin was in trouble.  
The local sector’s mine had collapsed on itself. The landing pad being the only usable part, all of which was no doubt the Siths doing.  
Obi-wan followed the trail of Anakin’s signature, it led him to the lava bank.  
The Sith stood tall cladded in a dark robe and a breathing apparatus.  
Obi-wan cursed himself, he should have been more prepared. The air on Mustafar often got somewhat toxic to humanoids due to the fumes from the lava the smoke inhalation.  
The Sith looked towards the Jedi his eyes burning a heated yellow under the hood. “Kenobi, how nice for you to turn up.” Started the Sith with a grin in his tone. The Sith nudged his hostage and the person admitted a groan trying to move there shackled hands from behind there back. The Sith ignited his blade and bent down to his hostages ear, “Look Jedi Skywalker you’re master’s here to save you.”  
That was clearly the wrong thing to say because the very next second the Sith found Anakin’s skull crunching against his nose. The dark hood fell back revealing a red Zabrak and his dark Sith tattoos.  
Obi-wan was still too away to take advantage of the moment, though he did use the distraction to rush himself forward.  
Maul snarled, grabbing a fist full of Anakin’s hair and moving the blade inches from his back.  
“Don’t move Kenobi, or you little apprentice goes out like your master.”  
Obi-wan did what he said, in fear of Anakin’s life. The Jedi Master could not handle another loss like Qui-Gon, he would die before he let that happen.  
Anakin struggled, “Let go of me _Sith_!” He growled. Obi-wan could feel his former padawan’s anger rising, covering the frustration and fear for his master’s life.  
Kenobi could also see that the young Jedi had been drugged and that the toxins were only just starting to wear off. It was in the way he moved, it had a sluggish edge to it.  
“Quit squirming and I might just make this relatively painless.” Maul hissed.  
“My master has trouble telling me what to do. I doubt you can fair better.” Anakin shot.  
“It’s a good thing I only need one thing from you then.” The Zabrak said with a twisted smile though it was hidden by the breathing mask, “Are you watching _Master_ Kenobi?”  
“I have been watching. I am just waiting to see what your next foolish move will be.” Obi-wan responded calmly. Obi-wan still wasn’t close enough to the pair and he didn’t know what Maul was planning. With the recent death of his brother by the hand of Ventress, Anakin and Obi-wan the Sith’s plan surely wouldn’t be good.

The hand holding Mauls’ blade pulled back, Obi-wan started to move but he knew he would be too late. No! He would not lose another person he cared for, not at the hands of the same Sith!

Anakin move, thank force Anakin moved. He pushed himself to his left and howled in pain as the sabre cut through flesh.  
Obi-wan barely had time to look as he pushed Maul back in a clash of red and blue.  
Agony scorched through the force, through his and Anakin’s bond. The young Jedi held his right arm with his left.  
When had his bonds been broken? That’s when Obi-wan saw it, Anakin’s right forearm still in the cuff but dragging on the left side with Anakin’s other hand.  
Kenobi’s stomach lurched as he looked away from the limb of flesh lying in the ash.  
Anger and disgust built up inside him, Anger disgust and horror. Obi-wan let them go the best he could and pushed Maul back with a shove of the force.  
Master Kebobi slashed the cuffs releasing the severed limb from its owner who was wrapped around what remained of the arm. Skywalker eyes were teary and he was biting his lip in an attempt to keep himself from crying out.  
Obi-wan stepped up to intercept Maul’s next attack as the Zabrak smashed down his strikes.  
“Anakin, if you can _move_ we have to get out of here!” The shorter human called hoping that his brother in arms would listen.  
Obi-wan tried to keep the Sith at bay but the poisonous atmosphere was slowly getting to him, making his movements a touch sloppier every second. The air was starting to burn his lungs and once again Obi-wan cursed his foolishness. He should have been prepared!

 

Maul was starting to gain the upper hand. The Sith sent a blow that would cripple Obi-wan but before he could execute it a lightsaber flew from Maul’s belt and into a waiting hand.  
The Sabre ignited the moment it was in its owner’s grasp illuminating the young, powerful Jedi.  
Skywalker’s breathing was harsh and his stance was hunched but still he stood ready to end it.  
Maul was impressed, the taller human may have looked sickly and in pain but glare he sent the Zabrak was fierce.  
“Look Kenobi, it seems you apprentice wants to play.” Maul toyed as he sped towards the injured Jedi.  
“Anakin _no!_ ” Kenobi cried racing after the Sith.  
The red blade struck at the taller Jedi but he, surprisingly, managed to dodge. The knight returned the attack with one of his own, it was messy but considering it wasn’t he boy’s dominant hand it wasn’t half bad. Skywalker struck again swinging down onto Maul’s blade. The initial impact wasn’t all that strong but then the Jedi started pulling in the force and _using it_ to push down onto Maul’s lightsaber.  
The Sith could feel it, Knight Skywalker was using his anger and pain to draw in the force, though he was using something else, love? There might have been a touch of love mixed in with the negative emotions being used through the force.  
Maul’s play time was up as Kenobi joined the offensive. Spinning out of the increasingly dangerous position Maul moved back to give himself a little distance.

 

“Anakin! What are you doing?! You’re injured!” Obi-wan yelled once he was by his partner’s side.  
“I’m. Not. Fairing. Much. Worse. Than. You.” Anakin painted trying to catch his breath from the attack. Obi-wan could feel only a portion of the pain his friend was in and agonising.  
“You are _not_ much worse than me. You are _far_ worse than me.” Snapped Obi-wan glaring at his reckless former padawan.  
“We can’t. Make it.” Anakin took in a breath, “Back to the Ship. Master he’ll catch up, then kill us. Both.” Anakin straightened up the best he could standing ready, “We, need to finish him, here.”  
Slowly it dawned on the older Jedi that Skywalker was right. Maul was having no trouble breathing, in fact with the distance to the ship even if they both ran as fast as they could Maul would still catch them. And the Sith most certainly wouldn’t let one of them leave.  
“We need to get his breathing mask.” Obi-wan muttered to Anakin, “Or destroy it. We need to level the playing field.”

 

 

Anakin closed his eyes knowing what was coming, the hiss of the blade humming in his ear. He was too exhausted and in too much pain to move even though every fibre in his body screamed for him to do so. Skywalker opened his eyes, wanting to challenge the Sith even as he died.  
White blocked his view and was corrupted by a flaring red.  
Master Kenobi took the blow intended for Anakin Skywalker.  
“No.” Whispered Anakin.  
Maul let out a sneer now easily visible because Obi-wan managed to get an opening twenty minutes back. “Looks like I’ve done what I came here to do.”  
The blade hisses as it disengaged and Obi-Wan dropped back into Anakin’s arms. Obi-Wan’s sabre drops to the ground, shutting off as it falls Anakin following its suit.  
The Sith walked off the volcanic rocks crunching under his feet as he left the two Jedi in ‘peace’.  
Anakin stared at his master slowly moving in embrace. The pain of his arm didn’t matter, not compared to the pain in his heart.  
“No, no, no, no, no, no.” The young man began to cry, his tears not quite reaching the end of his face before drying up in the heat of the planet. Cradling the older, dying man Anakin rocked him back and forth, “Master, master please stay with me.”  
“It’s ok Anakin. I’m not going to make it.” Came Obi-Wan’s soft voice, “Anakin, my brother. I love you. Please, let me go. Get yourself to - safety.” It was little more than a whisper but Anakin caught ever word.  
“No, no. I won’t let you go. I won’t leave you!” The young man yelled, “I will not leave you! I love you! Please!”  
But Obi-Wan was already gone and Anakin rapidly realised this. “No, _No_!!” He roared clutching Obi-Wan tighter as if that would bring him back. “Don’t go, please. _I love you_.”  
Anakin sat there for a little before the heat from the rising lava became too much.  
Tenderly Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s lightsaber and clipped it to his belt before he picked up Obi-Wan the best he could with only one hand.  
Skywalker’s knees gave out a couple of times on the way to the ship that Obi-Wan brought.

Once he reached the landing pad Anakin realised it was futile. He collapsed on the ground hunching over and clutching Obi-Wan tightly as he sat a little away from the burning ship that Maul had obviously sabotaged.

 

When Plo Koon arrived he found Skywalker and Kenobi huddled by a smouldering ship. He knew right away that that wasn’t a good sign. Humans weren’t designed to breath for long periods of time in this kind of atmosphere. As the Jedi Master approached he knew something was wrong, Master Kenobi was in Skywalker’s lap and both of the men were very still. Master Plo Koon reached out to the force, trying to get a read on what was wrong as he hurried forward.  
The force shook back at him, it was cold and lonely. Only one of the men were alive. Plo Koon probably wouldn’t admit it but at that moment his heart jumped sadness creeping in. The Jedi instructed his trooper’s to hurry up. Fortunatly the clones had the foresight to bring a stretcher.  
Rasping is all Master Plo Koon heard when he approached and he saw Skywalker’s chest move in time with the deathly gratings of each breath. He needed medical attention, _now_.  
As the Jedi Master stood in front of the young knight he opened his mouth to speak but his words caught in his throat.  
Skywalker was huddled tight over his master clutching him with one hand and what remained of his other arm. It was at this point that Plo Koon was reminded how young Anakin Skywalker was. He was little more than twenty-one standard years yet he was fighting a war and suffering the consequences. First his padawan, and now his hand and his master.  
“Skywalker,” Plo Koon started kneeling in front of the boy, “can you hear me?”  
There was no response. The eldest Jedi reached out to touch the youngest forearm but before he could Anakin spoke up.  
“He’s gone.” The knight horsed, “It’s all my fault. He’s gone and it’s all my fault. I couldn’t do anything.” Skywalker stopped to drag in a horrific breath, “If I hadn’t been captured, if I just had enough strength to fight a little bit more.” The boy curled in tighter over his dead master never lifting his head.  
“Skywalker we need you to let go of Master Kenobi and let us take you back to a medical centre.” Master Plo Koon tried as he pushed calming thoughts towards the knight through the force. The calming effect seemed to bounce off Anakin and dissipate. It was clear to see that the young man was grieving and at this point Plo Koon didn’t see any reason to tell Skywalker that it was not the Jedi way.  
Anakin Skywalker didn’t budge.  
The Jedi Master nodded to his medical crew who had been patiently waiting and were uncharacteristically silent.  
Gently Plo Koon began to untangle Skywalker’s arms while a couple of clones grabbed Obi-Wan.  
It was a mess, as soon as they tried to take Master Kenobi Knight Skywalker lashed out, “No! _No_!” He roared with surprising strength grabbing at his master and pulling him back into his lap.  
A clone got behind Anakin and grabbed under his shoulders while Plo Koon and another trooper restrained him.  
“We’re sorry about this General Skywalker.” The trooper behind his back said sorrow ringing true in his voice and the force. Quickly two Clone Troopers dragged Obi-Wan out of Skywalker’s lap and onto the stretcher.  
“ _No_!” Anakin bellowed as he fought back, giving the trooper’s and the Jedi Master a run for their money. Once the troopers started to move Kenobi away Anakin went wild, thrashing and screaming. The force thundered and pushed Plo Koon and the other troopers restraining the young Jedi away.  
The Jedi Master was quick to recover and moved to hold Skywalker back, however the young knight stepped forward his legs buckled underneath him. It seems that Skywalker was just running on adrenalin and the force.   
“No! Please! I said I wouldn’t leave him! I said that I wouldn’t leave him!” The distraught Jedi cried out clawing his way after his Master on the stretcher and the trooper’s carrying him.  
The other Clones in the squad turned their heads, not wanting to look at the distressed and grieving Jedi. The Clones all knew how it felt to lose a bother.  
Plo Koon picked up the young Skywalker and pulled him in close, hugging the poor man and restraining him from going after Master Kenobi.  
One of the trooper’s wrapped a blanket around Anakin’s shoulders, despite the high temperatures of the planet.  
The knight hung onto the grey material as he lent against the Kel Dor for support.  
“Can you walk?” Master Plo Koon asked gently.  
Anakin nodded numbly though seemingly a little more in the present. The trooper who apologised came over and lent his shoulder for the Skywalker to lean on. Both Plo Koon and the trooper helped Anakin back to the ship where they would then take him and Master Kenobi’s body to the 104 th’s flag ship, the _Triumphant_. The name of his flag ship never felt more wrong than in this moment when he had to take a maimed Knight Skywalker and the corps of Master Kenobi back to it and then inform Ahsoka of what had happened.  
The Jedi Master could only hope that the former member of the Order could ease some of Skywalker’s pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's more mistakes than usual!  
> I did a third of it in the last couple of hours and I've only had time to edit it properly once.  
> I'll probably come back and fix it up, an maybe add a bit more to the fight. But otherwise that's this weeks update. 
> 
> This is later than I wanted to update. Woo minimal sleep, again! (Why do I keep doing this to myself?) 
> 
> Please give constrictive criticism and honestly if you see any spelling errors (There are bound to be a number) please do tell me. Usually I read through the chapter 3 or so times but I've only read though this once properly. So mistakes there will be.  
> If there are questions about the story fire away! And if my Star Wars knowledge is inaccurate (keep in mind that this is an AU) please to point it out.  
> Thanks 
> 
> Have a wonderful night! (I'ma gonna crash now) Zzzzzz


	3. The Grasp of a Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering is better with friends.

Anakin spent an entire week knocked out after Obi-wan’s funeral at the Temple. He was in a bacta tank for two days, just to heal as much as they could. After than they put bacta patches on his arm, needing it to almost completely heal before they attached the prosthetic. Healers came in and out, doing what they could for his tattered lungs. By the end of Skywalker’s medical induced coma his breathing was noticeably easier, though it would never be a good as it once was.  
Ahsoka, Rex and Cody were there almost full time. There was the occasional few hours were one would be missing before coming back with food or in fresh clothes.  
The two clones were only allowed in the Temple because of Ahsoka’s constant insistence that Anakin should have presences that he was close to next to him while he recovered.  
Most Jedi were fine with Ahsoka, a former member of the Order staying with her master, there were less who were fine with Clones in the Jedi Temple.  
Plo Koon was one of the few who had no issue with ether arrangement. Anakin had clung to Ahsoka, Rex and Cody like they were his lifeline.  
In a way they were. All three truly cared for the tormented young man and he cared for them. At that point, when he had just lost someone so close Anakin desperately needed people to comfort him. The Kel Dor visited whenever he could, which, because of the war still raging on, was far less then he like.

Master Plo Koon just happened to be able to visit when Knight Skywalker was brought from his medical coma.  
The two clones and Ahsoka had their chairs in a circle around the end of Skywalker’s bed. The three of them were playing Sabacc though without any betting material it seemed. Just a way to pass the time then.  
“I fold.” Said Cody closing his hand and laying it on the tray table at the base of the bed.  
“Giving up so soon?” Rex asked with a quirk to his lips.  
“I know when a tactical retreat is a good option.” The Commander quipped back giving his brother a look.  
“In that case. Flush.” Rex grinned laying his cards face up.  
“Oh.” Ahsoka cringed before slowly placing her own cards face up. “But I’ve got a full house.” The light that was in her eyes was something the Kel Dor Master was all too happy to see.  
“Ah,” Rex started running his fingers over his scalp, “You win again Commander.”  
There was a slight cough before another voice spoke up, “You should know Snips doesn’t go down easy.”  
Smiles lit up the room and the force _danced_ with joy from all three.  
“Master!” Ahsoka cried leaping to her feet and rushing to the head of the bed.  
The clones called out at the same time as the Togruta “General!” before rushing around to the other side to greet him.  
Anakin chuckled, it was weak, but it was a good sign. The Jedi was in a loose medical tunic and had a clear oxygen mask covering half of his face.  
“I’m so glad that you’re awake. The healers said that you might take a few hours to actually wake up.”  
“Did I beat the record?” Bantered Skywalker.  
“You were out for a week.” Ahsoka informed but quickly added, “But it was a medical coma, so it doesn’t count.”  
Anakin let out a rough laugh before it turned into a haggard coughing fit.  
The Togruta and the clones stiffened before Ahsoka tenderly patted Anakin on the shoulder, reassuring him that she was there. Once the Jedi finished he drew himself up from his hutched coughing position and _dragged_ in a deep breath. There was a light cough at the end of it but fortunately it didn’t lead to another horrid coughing fit.  
“I guess I’m going to need a little more time before I can get back into the action.” Anakin said with his trademark smile.  
The clones looked alarmed. “Sir with all due respect, you are not going back in to active duty any time soon if I can help it.” Rex stated firmly.  
“I have Rex’s back on that.” Added Cody glaring at the Jedi.  
Skywalker raised his hands in surrender, smiling “I was planning on resting a little more first.”  
“A lot more.” Said Rex, “Or I’ll get Kix in here.”  
“Ok, ok a lot more.” Jedi Knight Skywalker said seeming to be more serious, though the edges of his lips were still tipped up. The Clones and Ahsoka grabbed their chairs and pulled them up to the head of the bed where Anakin was now sitting properly upright.  
Plo Koon decided that he should probably stop loitering and turned to leave.  
“Master Plo Koon, welcome.” Skywalker’s voice called from in the room. The Jedi Master let out a breath, mainly of amusement, it looks like his quiet getaway was blown.  
“Knight Skywalker, it is good to see you awake.” The Kel Dor responded walking through the doorway. The knight still didn’t look well despite being asleep only moments ago the Jedi still looked worn out and Master Plo could feel slithers of pain slip through Skywalker’s shields.  
The clones moved to stand, “There is no need.” Plo interrupted their action rising his hand smoothly in a signal to stop. “This is a medical facility in a Jedi Temple and you are our guests.”  
“Yes sir.” They both said in union.  
“Master Plo Koon, I don’t think I properly thanked you for getting me off Mustarfar.” Anakin started, “So thank you, for getting me of that horrible planet when you did. I don’t think I would have lasted much longer.” Honestly was all that rang through the force and the young man’s voice.  
“As it is I still wished I had arrived there sooner.” The Kel Dor replied with equal honestly.  
“There is nothing you could have changed, unless you arrived with Obi-wan.” Truth and sadness flicked out everywhere before Skywalker managed to tackle down his emotions and drag them back behind his shields, away from prying senses.  
Tano sighed, “Master, if Master Plo Koon _had_ arrived sooner than the damage wouldn’t have been so severe. Your lungs aren’t going to get better. I mean they will but they won’t be the same. There was so much damage done by the atmosphere. A lot of it can be mended by the healers, but some of it, is permanent.”    
Anakin took a moment before taking in a breath and hanging his head, seemingly accepting his fate.  
“We knew this war would come with a price Ahsoka. It’s been costing the clones, the Jedi, the whole of the Republic since it began.” He didn’t look up as he continued, “We all have to pay a price.”  
The former padawan opened her mouth to speak but Rex beat her to it, “That’s not right sir. It’s not just.” The clone’s resolve was strong, Plo could feel it radiating off him. “You have paid a higher price than most of the Republic. You have given limb, body and soul to save this galaxy. Beings shouldn’t have to pay a price for peace.”  
Plo Koon caught despair in Skywalker’s eyes despite the fact that he was glaring at his newly mismatched hands. “You can’t gain something without losing something.” Anakin quoted, though the Kel Dor couldn’t remember which master it was who said that.  
Rex abruptly stood up, “I’m sorry but what have you gained out of this? A trip to the medical ward, a mechanical hand, a busted up pair of lungs and a pile of ashes. And that’s just from your latest adventure.”  
“Rex.” Ahsoka warned.  
“No, I will not be quiet about this! My brother and I were bred for this. You Jedi are peace keepers.”  
“And so it is our duty to enforce and keep that peace.” Anakin resorted anger lacing through the well-worn words as he looked at his Captain.  
“Well you can’t keep that peace if you’re dead!” Rex snapped back, “I’ve already lost one Jedi brother I will not stand by only to watch another fall!”  
Sky blue eyes softened, “Rex” Anakin started gently, “You know I can’t do that. I promise I will stay and I will rest. When I am ready and needed then I will help you finish off this war.”  
The clone’s shoulder’s drooped, “I’m sorry General-”  
“It’s fine. I’d do the same if it were you.” Anakin opened his arms wide and gestured to them to come in. Rex and Ahsoka almost leaped into the hug, followed by Cody who joined after Anakin waved him forward. The hug was gentle before Skywalker turned it into a crushing hug.  
Plo Koon wondered where he got all his energy from.  
“Sir, we’re going to have as much trouble breathing as you in a moment.” Rex wheezed.  
The knight, reluctantly it seemed, eased up. “Sorry.” He mumbled, “I’m just glad that you’re all here.”  
It was at this point that Jedi Master Plo Koon really felt like he was interrupting.  
“I’m sorry Knight Skywalker but I have errands to run. I hope you make a fast recovery.” The Jedi Master said moving to leave, “Ahsoka, Rex, Cody. May the force be with you.” The Kel Dor farewelled nodding to the other three.”  
“By Master Plo Koon.” Tano called out after him.  
And so Plo left Ahsoka and the clones trapped in the grasp of Anakin Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'd like to thank everyone for the kudos and comments! It's been wonderful read them! :D
> 
> I am trying to keep a somewhat regular update scheduled. Though due to a timetable change I'm going to swap update days in the next few of weeks to ether Wednesday or Friday, Australian Eastern time. 
> 
> Also I had to quickly look up Poker terms and hands because I just realised that I wasn't sure if the ones which I had written were even accurate. Though you will be happy to hear that through my limited time playing poker (a kid-efied version I assure you) and watching movies I have picked up accurate terms and a vague ranking. :) 
> 
> Thanks so much everyone for reading! Feel free to criticize or critique, just do it with dignity.  
> I hope that you all had a wonderful day! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look a semi regular update. (Even if it is a bit little late. (About an hour ... Shit I'm going to get no sleep tonight))  
> ... Wait you wanted an update of a story I've already uploaded? ... Well sorry but this idea came to me full force. I had it just before the 4th but I didn't have enough written then.  
> This chapter might be mostly talking, but Jesus Christ it is one of the longest chapter's I have written coming in at over 3,000 words!  
> That is over twice the size of my regular chapters!  
> This story, well I'm not going to even make it a one-shot because I already have 2/3 of a second chapter done. No promises on when it's finished though.  
> And while I did use the tripping trope I made sure that it wasn't because Padme was 'clumsy'. Honestly I just needed an excuse for Anakin to hang around Padme, and what better way then him being a gentlemen and carrying some of her stuff. :3
> 
> I was partially inspired by 'The Thin Divide' by TheFreakWithTheWings. I mean honestly they're so cute. And I agree, I don't want Padme to compromise her morals which she's had for years for the sake of a relationship that she might have had for a year? (No set dates, just an example). You'll see what I mean in later chapters. (When I get around to it)
> 
> I hope that you enjoy! Please feel free to give feedback and criticise. Just be dignified in doing so. Thanks!


End file.
